everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
From Shadows
Rogues and Assassins exam. 2 teams of 4 are required to fight each other, the team that has the most people left standing would pass and they would have to complete the fight in a limited amount of time. In one team we have Huli Shang, Chain Bound, Fang Serpent and Hebi Hachibi. In the next team we have Hero Şervan (Son of Gilgamesh(Royal)), Nu Wang Zhou (Daughter of the First King of Zhou(Royal)), Branwen Odinson (Son of Odin (Royal)), Minami Mizuno (Daughter of Toyotama-hime (Royal). Note: If you guys are getting tired of all the constant RWBY references, sorry but I swear this is the last RWBY one that I'm doing. The song itself plays during the fight between the animal-like Rebels and Godly Royals, basically Royal Rebel Clash. The song is from the 'Black' Trailer and it's about how the Faunus Race is discriminated and it inspired me to do this one. Get it cuz animal Rebels with really dark pasts and Royals who don't care. Disclaimer I do not own RWBY or the Song, all of which belongs to Rooster Teeth, Monty Oum and Jeff Williams. All alterations to the lyrics were made to fit the situation, please support the initial release. Gilgamesh: '''Alright next teams for the spar exams, Team Huli and Team Hero. Good-luck son! Daddy's cheering for you! '''Hero: ''Rolls his eyes in annoyance. What was father thinking putting me up against the spawn of Lamia?! he grumbles angrily under his breath. He stands before the Rebels' team along side Branwen, Nu Wang and Minami.'' Song intro starts playing Nu Wang: 'Alright 9 Tails let's see what you're really made out of. ''she pulls out her sword and points it at Huli, taunting her. '''Gilgamesh: ''Shouts Fighters get ready! 'Song Tempo increases along with synthesized bass parts ''' Minami pulls out her Tessen and says ''8 forked serpent, ''along with song ''Identify yourself. ''Guitar intensifies and Gilgamesh shouts : ''Begin! ''as the singing and fight starts From shadows, ''We'll descend upon the world, ''Take back what you stole. '''''From shadows, We'll break from our destinies, Set our future free, And we'll rise. And we'll rise. During this part of the song, Branwen goes straight to Chain, knocking him away with his helmet he takes it off and merges it into it's gun form and begins firing at Chain. Chain flings the bullets away with his flail, dodges the bullets with several backflips and kicks Branwen's weapon out of his hand but Branwen backhands Chain knocking him to the floor and taunts him: ''This should teach you a lesson you worthless dog! ''He stomped on Chain's chest violently until he began coughing up blood but Chain waited for the right moment and uses his special head-spin move, grabbing Branwen by the waist and flinging him across the Spar room, knocking him out cold and thus eliminating him from the team. Meanwhile Fang battles against Hero and attempted to grab his club away from him by using his whip sword but Hero grabs the whip's end and begins throwing Fang, who is holding onto dear life at the end, around the room eventually throwing him into the wall leaving a crater. Hero taunts Fang, thinking that he's down: ''Had enough you gross snake, face it your just a monster like your mother. ''Hero turns around and was about to walk off to help Minami fight Hebi but then Fang runs up behind him and punches him across the room.' ''Above the darkness and the shame. ''Above the torture and the pain. ''Above the ridicule and hate. ''Above the binding of our fate. During this part of the song Minami battles against Hebi. Hebi sweep kicks Minami and was about to lock her down to the floor with her Naginata but Minami blocks it using her tessens and she kicks Hebi in the face causing her to scoot back. Minami transforms her tessens into their pistol forms and grumbles: I should've finished you off the moment you got here. This is what you deserve! Minami begins furiously firing away at Hebi whom was able to deflect and dodge the bullets using her weapon and incredible flexibility but she gets shot in the shoulder. Minami walks up to the bleeding Hebi and points the pistol to her forehead she tuts and says ''Since that sorry excuse for the son of Susano won't kill you, might as well finish the job for him. ''To which Hebi retaliates by kicking and headbutting her. Minami growls angrily and lunges at her, but Hebi took a deep breath. Before grabbing Minami's arm twisting it and hitting pressure points on her neck, knocking her out. Over with Chain, he runs over to help Fang with Hero. Hero gets up wiping a bit of blood away and says that he's impressed since he actually felt that. Chain switches his flail to minigun mode and whispers something in Fang's ear. Chain begins firing the gun at Hero who uses his powers to block and deflect them but it turns out to be a distraction since the bullets were to keep him so occupied that he wouldn't know that Fang had ran around and jumped up behind him tackling him to the ground, Chain joined in the dog pile. Born with no life, ''Into subjugation. ''Treated like a worthless animal, Stripped of all rights, Just a lesser being, Crushed by cruel, ruthless Godly rule. In this part of the song Huli battles against Nu Wang. Huli utilizes her puppet strings as a whip and was able to whack her sword away. But Nu Wang sweeps her legs right under her and pins her down. She taunts Huli ''What's the matter 9 tails, to scared to fight the person who will kill you in your destiny?! ''Huli whispers for Nu Wang to forgive her for what she's about to do. Huli partially transforms into her fox form and began clawing at Nu Wang. She then gathers her puppet strings into a sword and the two went back and forth until Huli suddenly felt a sharp pair rising from her arm. It's the seal, it's keeping her down so she go too far in her fox form. Nu Wang took this opportunity to tackle Huli but to her surprise Huli elbows her in the jaw and before the seal de-transforms her, she knees Nu Wang in the gut. knocking her into the guys' dog pile. Huli collapses onto her knees from fatigue and pain, the seal detransforms her and her hair falls free from her hair tie. She gets up and runs towards the guy's pile and somersault kicks Hero in the face. But Nu Wang grabs her by the leg and throws her into the wall. Hebi quickly turns into her snake form and strikes Nu Wang in the face with one of her tails, at this point Huli doesn't care about the seal anymore and fully trans forms into her fox form. When it started, All we wanted was a chance to live our lives, Now in darkness, Taking everything we want and we will rise. We'll rise. We'll rise In this part the remaining Royals get knocked away by one of Huli's claws. They look up and see her in her fox form, they don't know why but it's almost like she's smiling. All they could think of now was 'Run'. Huli's eyes blare red and charges towards Nu Wang, throwing her to the ground and attempts to frive her teeth into her, but is blocked by Hero's club. So she claws him away in retaliation, knocking him into the walls and kncoking him out at the same time. But as she's about to land the last hit on Nu Wang, the seal detransforms her and she simply held her opponent to the floor. Gilgamesh: '''TIME! Team Huli wins!' Category:Fan Webisodes